Debt of a Sister
by ltrltw
Summary: How does Billie goes on with her life, and how far will she go to have her sister back. Starts where season 8 stopped.
1. Hello, privacy

**Hello, privacy**

Billie's Room

_I hate my live. I hate the World. I hate the Charmed Ones. I hate them. It's their fault I've nobody left. My parents killed by demons, my sister killed by me. I killed my own sister, I just got her back, but apparently I was destined to kill her. But I will have her back, I make sure of that. Because I know this wasn't the way it was mend to be._

Billie looked up from her dairy as Paige orbed in to her room.

"Hello, privacy" Billie yelled, while hiding her diary.

"We are just worried about you, that's all. And what are you hiding there."

"Just my diary, I thought it would be a good idea to write everything down." Billie decided she had to answer, otherwise Paige would just orb the diary to her. She didn't need to read she hated didn't really hated them, she knew that. Just why did she had to kill her sister, why couldn't they had done it. So she could hated them, instead of herself.

"Okay, do you want to come to the manor? Sit, talk if you want too."

"No, I'll be fine."

Paige obviously didn't like it as she sighed loudly. "Fine, but know you can always come, at any time." After that she orbed out.

Billie wanted to get back to her diary, when she somebody else coming in.

"Can't you just leave me alone. I don't need you Coop, I don't need anybody. I'm fine."

"Yes, I thought so. The sisters are just worried about you."

"So they are going somebody down here every minute." Coop looked at her for an explanation. "Paige was just here. Look can you just tell I'm fine, I just need to be alone right now."

"Just know –"

"Yes, I know I can always come to you. Now GO!"

Coop left the room, leaving his stupid pink heart behind, which faded slowly. Billie hated that heart. It reminded her of Christy. "Don't worry sis, I'm going to get you back," she whispered to herself. She caught her diary and start writing again. Writing everything she was feeling, so she would be able to concentrate afterwards. And she needed to be concentrated, for what she wanted to do.

The Manor

"And how did it go?" Phoebe asked as soon as Paige orbed in the room.

"How we expected. She doesn't want to come, but she is writing in a diary. I suppose that is a good thing."

Right after that Coop appeared in the house. "Why didn't you tell me Paige was going to her."

"Sorry honey, I didn't knew," Phoebe said before kissing her own cupid. "Then we must wait for her to come to us."

Billie's Room

It was a few hours later, but Billie wrote down everything that happened. From the moment she met the Charmed Ones. _And now it is time to safe Christy._

_So that's my first chapter. Hope you like it. I know it is a bit short, but I'm just starting up the story._

_Sorry for my English, it isn't my mother language._

_Please review and let my know what you think of it and what you think will happens. Will she safe Christy?_


	2. I came, I saw, I

**2. I came, I saw, I**

Home

_Concentrate just concentrate. Just make sure nothing ever happened. _Billie breathed very slowly as she projected where she wanted to be. When she felt a cold wind messing up her hair, she stood up. She was standing in front of the door, she saw the pumpkins. It was Halloween, it worked. She rung the bell and a women opened with a basket full of candy. "Aren't you a bit old for trick or threat?"

"Mom" There she was, her mom. Alive and well, just as she remembered her mother. "I missed you." Billie said before hugging the women in front of her.

"Who are you?"

"Everything okay," Billie heard her dad ask. He came to the door as well. Billie let go of her mother, just to step into the house and embrace her father.

"I missed you both so much." Her father pushed her away from her. "Look, I don't know who you are. But we want you to leave, right now."

"It's me, Billie. I'm from the future."

"Go now, before we call the police." Her father was always so skeptical.

"It's really me. I'm a witch you know. Just like grandma, your mother." Her mother looked at her in shock, not finding the words. "You told me yourself, or you are going to tell me yourself. But I'm here for Christy. She is still here right."

Suddenly a scream sounded and Billie pushed her father aside and ran to her old bedroom. She kicked the door open and saw her younger self scream, Christy's bed ripped apart and the windows broken. But Christy self was gone. "No," Billie screamed, while her younger one hide under the blanket. She was scared by this blond women in her room. Her parents came after her, and were shocked by what happened. "What happened her mother asking directly to her."

"What happened. Christy is kidnapped by a demon and if I'm not going back further in time, I will kill her in the future." Billie started to concentrate, but when she opened her eyes, she was still sitting on the same spot in the same time.

"Sweetie, look at me." Her mother said, sitting in front of her, while her dad was holding her younger self. "I'm not magical, but if you're going back in time and you didn't change it. Then it's just not mend to be changed."

"She is right you know." Phoebe appeared next to her. "Paige couldn't sense you anymore, she we were worried. Coop's ring brought me to you. Come home Billie, please."

"Fine, but I won't stop until I found a way to safe her."

"And we will help you. Can you make them forget you were ever here? It might change your future for the worse."

"You, why not. I was too late anyway." Billie projected her and Phoebe back to where she was a few minutes ago. Before she rung the bell. Phoebe grabbed Billie's arm and let the ring to bring them home, to their own time.

The Manor

They appeared in the manor and Paige and Piper looked confused. "You just left two seconds ago."

"Well time works different in the past. Can I use the book." Without waiting for an answer, she went for the stairs.

"Not so fast missy," Paige said to her charge. "First you're gonna tell us exactly what happened."

"I came, I saw, I was too late, okay." Billie walked up the stairs. Since Billie wasn't planning on explaining anything, the sisters turned to Phoebe.

"She went back to the night Christy was taken. But as she said, she came too late. Then her mother said that apparently she wasn't suppose to safe Christy there. By that time I showed up, we want back in time for a few minutes, to make sure she wouldn't mess up the past. That's all."

"That is quite something." Piper, didn't want to leave at this. "We have to stop her from going all over the past to change it. Before we know it she changes something important. Our lives are finally normal, happy and I'm not going to let her ruin that."

"Oh, don't be silly Piper. I won't mess up your perfect, little live. I'm just fixing mine." She turned to Phoebe, "you said you would help."

"Oh, would you?" Piper asked at Phoebe, not managing to sound not angry.

"Yes, we did it if often enough. Going back in time, saving a sister or two. So if it is possible I will help her." Phoebe went up to the attic with Billie.

Piper still looked angry, but Paige accepted that Billie needed her sister back. "Don't worry, Phoebe will make sure everything will be alright. Weren't you looking for Leo?"

The attic

"Why is Piper so against me saving my sister."

"She just don't want you to get to much hope. She does know what you're going through. When Prue died she tried everything to get her back, but nothing worked. Because it wasn't mend to be. Otherwise Paige wouldn't be in our lives, or you for that matter. So promise me, that if it doesn't work you accept it."

"But it will work, I know it." Billie kept looking in the book. "I just need to get back in time at the right moment. Before she changes that much. Before the Triade interferes." _When should I get back. The Triade probably looked after her for the whole fifteen years. Until the Charmed Ones vanquished them._ "The Triade were defeated before, right? Before you vanquished them I mean."

"Yes, Cole destroyed them, why?"

"I should go back to that moment. When they are not watching over Christy." Billie seated herself on the ground and started to concentrated.

"Not so fast, I'm coming with you. I said I would help." Billie just nodded when Phoebe sat right next to her. She concentrated again and moved them back in time.

_So will it work this time, or is Billie too late again. Tell me what you think and what you thought of this chapter. I will be posting another one soon._


	3. I killed you

**3. I killed you**

Magic school

When they opened their eyes the saw they were at magic school. _This isn't right, _Phoebe thought.

"This isn't right is it? Billie asked Phoebe. "I mean the Triade wasn't here, magic school was still good.

They dove behind a couch when a Triade shimmered in. Christy also walked in, upset, it was obvious she had being crying.

"Piper didn't call me. It was you, wasn't it." Christy yelled at him.

"I did what was necessary."

"They were my parents!"

The Triade turned to her. "They were distracting you from taking the final step. Now, thanks to me, they no longer are."

"Bastard!" Billie gasped for air as see saw Christy putting her arm through the Triade. The Triade self didn't move at all.

"Congratulations. You just passed the final test." He said with his last breath, before he exploded. Christy looked at her bloody arm and fell down on the ground crying.

Billie wanted to go to her, but Phoebe stopped her. "Be careful, we don't know why we are here. You can't tell her too much." Billie nodded, before rising from the floor.

"Christy, it is okay. I'm here." Christy looked up in surprise. She wasn't expecting Billie her. Billie was so upset earlier, she didn't look to be able, to transport herself to magic school. Billie put her arms protective over her sister. Remember the pain she went through when her parents died. What she was still going through. "Why didn't you tell me about the Triade? I could have helped you. Help you vanquish them."

"Because you weren't suppose to know. Because then you wouldn't believe in our cause. The Charmed Ones are bad Billie. And we are mend to kill them. You wouldn't believe it, if you knew it came from the Triade. The Charmed Ones already filled your head with good and bad. But there isn't, there is only power."

"You listen to me, they aren't bad. They are good people, so we can't fight them. Otherwise you will die." Billie let that slip, before she realized, that in this time she couldn't know.

"How do you know that? The sisters told you, they had a premonition. Well I'm not going to die, they are."

"No, as long as we don't try to kill them, we will be fine. I can't lose you again." Billie just decided to tell her the truth. Her sister wouldn't believe a vision from Phoebe. "I'm from the future and I came to safe you. The Triade has been manipulating you, us and so has Dumain**.** They just want to get rid of all witches, including us."

"How do I die? How Billie. Then this time we will fulfill our destiny, both coming out alive."

"Well, eh, there is a big battle, and some time travelling and you're killed while going to the past."

"But who killed me, or will be killing me?"

"I killed you." Billie said crying, and now Christy was holding her. But not for long, as soon as the words really hit her, she dropped Billie.

"You kill me. You killed your own sister. So much for family ties is it. When it comes to it, you rather vanquish me, than help me." Her anger was rising and so was her power. Billie was still crying and didn't notice the way Christy looked at her and was surprised as suddenly her whole body was in pain. The flames contained her.

Phoebe who was still hiding behind the couch knew it was time to interfere. She jumped up and pushed Christy down. Christy turned her gaze to Phoebe. Ready to set her on fire as well. But Phoebe anticipated that. She slapped Christy in the faces, hard enough for her to lose her focus. The flames went out, but Billie was badly hurt. Phoebe grabbed her and thanked Coop, that he hadn't asked his ring back. She concentrated on the present and immediately were brought there.

_Please review, I will post another (longer) chapter soon._


	4. That's why

A/N Thoughts are in _italiacs_

**4. That's why**

The Manor

"Paige," Phoebe yelled, while looking at Billie. She was lying on the floor, red and black from the flames, her clothes full of scorch marks, hardly breathing. "Paige," Phoebe called again. When she heard her running up the stairs.

"What is …" but Paige stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw Billie. She bend over her, her hands spreading a gold glow. Slowly Billie's skin started to heal, going to its normal healthy color.

"Why is it taking this long?" Phoebe asked nervous.

"She nearly died, that's why. If you were here only a minute later, I might hadn't been able to heal her." Suddenly Billie coughed and her eyes opened. Paige hands were still glowing and Phoebe looked very concerned.

"What happened?" She whispered, while she was trying to sit up straight. But she was so dizzy she felt backwards, but Paige stopped her from hitting the ground. Her hands finally stopped glowing, let the witch know Billie was completely healed.

"You just lay down, okay. You need some rest." Paige said before she orbed Billie too the couch.

Billie coughed some more, before asking again "What happened?"

Phoebe went to sit in front of the couch, looking into her eyes. "We went to search Christy, you remember that?"

"Yes, and then there was the Triade."

"Yes, and you and Christy were talking about why you were there and then"

"Then what?"

"She attacked you, she tried to burn you. I'm so sorry, I should have acted earlier, but I didn't want to disturb anything. And you nearly died." Phoebe started sobbing. Billie put her arm on Phoebes shoulder.

"It isn't your fault. I should had know she would attack me. She always had a bad temper. But I was so happy to see her."

"What's going on her people?" Piper asked, looking into the attic. Knowing that if everybody was in the attic it meant trouble. Her eyes shot from Phoebe, to Paige, to Billie who still lied on the couch. Almost at sleep.

"Paige, can you orb me home. I feel sleepy." But before Paige could answer her eyes were already closed.

"Just orb her to Phoebe's room, it's empty. Then kitchen." Piper went down, expecting everybody to follow.

In the kitchen Phoebe told them what happened. "But what I don't understand, is why nothing has changed. Christy knew the future, but everything is still the same." Phoebe hoped her sister would answer, instead Paige brought up another question.

"Why is she so tired? Most people aren't tired if you healed them, no matter how badly hurt they were. Something is going on here."

"Yes, there is." An elder just orbed into the room. "Maybe I have some answers you're looking for. The future hasn't changed, because Christy still made the same decisions she made in the past. There for Billie was still forced to kill her. As too why she is so sleepy, we don't know. But we think is has something to do with her power. Even if she didn't notice, all her powers were used to stop the flames and that has taken his toll. No healing can restore her powers that fast. I also came to warn you. This is the way it is mend to be. So Billie shouldn't be going back, she might change something or die in her attempts and she has a whole destiny in front of her."

"Well, eh, okay, thanks for coming by."

"Off course we help you, as much as possible, we aren't the bad guys, Piper." With that words he orbed away.

"Well mostly you are just annoying nothing saying." Piper yelled, even do he was already gone. She was pretty sure he heard it anyway. "Great, so now we have to tell Billie she can't go back to the past. Always going away without doing the hard work."

"Yes, that is going to be quite problematic." Phoebe agreed. She knew Billie wasn't going to give up, no matter what she was told. "I think we're going to keep a close eye on her."

But before anybody could answer Coop appeared in the kitchen. "Hi honey," he said before kissing her. After a cough from Paige, they stopped. "Oh, sorry," Coop said, not sounding sorry at all. "I just need my ring back. Otherwise I can't help people finding their love." "Okay, here it is." Phoebe gave him his ring and another quick kiss, before Coop disappeared.

"Speaking of love, I think I'm going to Henry. We talk with Billie when she wakes up."

"And I was looking for Leo, that's why I came to the attic."

"I think he is working on that old car, again." Phoebe said, after which Piper went to the garage.

Phoebe went upstairs and checked on Billie, who was still sleeping, before she want up to the attic. Just looking if there was anything in the book that would help Billie dealing with her loss.

It wasn't for another two hours, before she heard sounds coming from downstairs. She left the book open and went to her room. That was empty, so she continued downstairs. She finally found her in the kitchen. Making a coffee for herself. "Hi sweetie, how are you feeling."

Billie looked up, she hadn't heard Phoebe come in. "Fine, just drinking some coffee and then I'm ready to go back again."

"You can't go back already. You almost died last time."

"Yes, but I didn't. But Christy will, so I have to safe her."

"But maybe you're not suppose to safe her."

"I thought you were helping me Pheebs, so what changed."

"Okay, don't be mad." Phoebe said knowing, the girl in front of her would be very, very mad. "An elder came by and he told us that this is the way it is mend to be and you shouldn't be going back in time, because that isn't your destiny."

As Phoebe predicted Billie didn't stay calm. "I choose my own destiny, and right now my destiny is to safe my sister. So are you going to help me?"

"Yes, I will help you deal with your loss. But please don't go back in time." But Billie was determined to get her sister back. She went up to the attic with her cup of coffee in her hand. Phoebe went after her. "Don't make me stop you."

"I'm going." Billie seated herself on the ground and started to concentrated.

_Oh no, you're not. _Phoebe lunged at Billie, throwing her at the floor. Keeping her there with her body. "I'm sorry, but you aren't going." Billie looked at her in such an anger, Phoebe was afraid she was going to die right there. She pushed Phoebe of her with her telekinesis and had Phoebe fly against an wall. Phoebe fell down on the ground, unconscious.

_Maybe I should check on her, she didn't mean to harm me._

_Oh, but she did. Doesn't she harm us when she stops us from getting our sister back. _Another voice in her head told her. _Just leave her there, she will be fine. Just go, before she tries to stop us again._

Billie started to concentrate again, instead of focusing on a specific place or time, she decided to think about when she could safe Christy.

She felt herself going back in time, back to the actual moment she killed her sister. The cloud of fire was going her way and she saw herself rising her hand to send it back.

Magic school

Billie saw herself returning the cloud of fire. "No," she used her power to make it crash in a wall. She saw the devastation on everybody faces. "You will thank me for this later," she said to herself. But Christy wasn't going to let the Charmed Ones of so easily, she created another cloud of fire, sending it right towards Paige. Billie saw it coming and reacted on instinct, knocking Paige to the ground. Just to get hit by the fire herself. Her shoulder and chest burned and she know she was almost passing out. As Christy throw another fire their way and she saw her old self sending it right back to her sister. "No," she whispered. She felt that Paige was trying to heal her, but it didn't work.

"Why doesn't it work. Stay awake Billie, you can't die like this."

It was the other Billie who had the answer. Tears were filling her eyes. "She, I, whatever, isn't mend to be here. You can't heal her, because she is from the future."

"Can you send her back," Phoebe asked.

"I try," Billie started to concentrate, wanting her future self to be go back to her time. Suddenly the other Billie disappeared. And Billie could finally cry for the sister she had lost. The one who she had just killed. She send the Charmed Ones away as well. She needed to be alone.

The Manor

Back in the present Billie arrived, still wounded from the fire. Phoebe still lay unconscious on the floor. Billie wanted to call for Paige, but changed her mind. If she couldn't have her sister in this life, then she would join her in the afterlife. With the happy thought of being together again, she passed out, ready to die.

_So that is the end of chapter 4. What do you think, will Billie die? Let me know what you think and what you thought about this chapter._


	5. Do it

_Thanks to Zoie1234, ChickenBake and lizardmomma for their reviews, it makes me happy that people like the story. _

**5. Do it**

The Manor

Phoebe put her hand to her head. She had a major headache. It took her a few seconds to remember that Billie smashed her against a wall. _Where was Billie? _She tried to get up when suddenly her head hurt a lot more, when her new past came in her head. The one where there were two Billies at Magic School. And they had send one back, mortally wounded. She tried to get up again and was shocked when she saw Billie lying on the floor. Looking dead already. "Pa-" Paige already orbed in. Looking for Billie and started to heal her again. "How did you know?"

"Well suddenly a new memory forced his way in my head. Which could only mean Billie just changed the past and I remember not being able to heal her then. So this time it has to work. I thought you were going to stop her."

"Well I was, and then she throw me at a wall. First thing I remember is that new memory." Phoebe said in her defense. It wasn't her fault that Billie went. She did everything in her power to stop Billie.

The wounds on Billie's shoulder and chest were almost healed as Piper walked in.

"Twice on one day. Does she has a dead wish or something. This time we're not letting her out of our side." She can't stop all three of us.

"But for how long. We can't stay with her 24 hours, 7 days a week." Paige sounded lost, she wanted to help Billie, but she also wanted a live with Henry, now she finally passed all her me/we issues.

"Just for today, tomorrow we come up with a plan," Piper answered. Paige orbed Billie to the couch downstairs and they all sat there, thinking about a way to safe Billie from herself.

The next morning, Billie awakes, realizing somebody is leaning on her. She turns slowly to see that Phoebe's head is resting on her shoulder, deep a sleep. As are the other sisters, Billie sees them sleeping on the chairs. They must worry a lot about me, if they stay here with me all night. But why wasn't she dead. She was ready to die, wanted to die. _Paige, our irritating white lighter must have healed us._ _Why does she has to interfere with everything, can't let people die when they want too. Always know what is best for everyone. _Billie looked angry at Paige. Off course Paige would safe her. Next time she would make sure, she couldn't be saved. She remembered when she first met Paige. She hadn't trusted here and fought with her, until she lost her cover. Then she run, and later when she heard Paige's name for the first time. _And what did Piper say, she said she wanted to blow you up. I wish she had, that would have been a lot easier. No loss, no pain._ She wanted to project herself there right away, but Phoebe woke up from her movement. "Morning sunshine, not going anywhere now."

"No," Billie lied. "Damn she had to wait till she was alone. But Phoebe didn't leave her alone. Not to make coffee in the kitchen or to change clothes. "What you are wearing now is fine, honey." In the meanwhile the other two were waked as well and they watched her as a group of hawks.

"This is silly," Paige whispered as they watched Billie going to sit on the couch again. "We should talk to her."

"No, we have to wait. Until she talks to us." Phoebe sounded so sure of herself the sisters stopped the conversation.

Suddenly Billie's hand rose. "Miss Matthews, may I go to the toilet."

"Yes, but fast. If you aren't back her in a minute, we are coming in."

Billie hurried to the bathroom. She was sure this plan was going to work.

"She is up to something, don't you think?" Paige asked her sisters.

"Definitely, but we wait a minute. It takes her longer to project herself to the past, then that." The sisters seated there self on the couch. And were surprised when Billie returned, within a minute and came sitting on the couch with them.

"Sorry that I have been behaving so stupid, I just wanted my sister back." Billie said, just before she started crying. Finally the sisters thought and they tried to comfort her.

Bathroom

Billie listened if she heard somebody coming. By the time they had discovered she had send an projection to them, she would be long gone. She only didn't had a lot of time for the projection, so it could only said that one sentence and then cry. She started to concentrate on where she wanted to be.

When she opened her eyes she was in the cave, and she heard herself say: "You guys really are the Charmed Ones. I did a little research after you left. The newspaper said you all died in some terrible accident. And which one are you?"

"I would be Paige."

"What do we do?"

"Blow her up," Piper suggested. _Yes, blow me up. Great idea, just move your hands and blow me up. Do it, come on, just do it! _Billie started to project her thoughts on Piper. Who indeed moved her hands.

"Piper, what are you doing?" Phoebe couldn't believe her sister would really blow this young, innocent witch up. But Piper didn't react and with one movement of her hands Billie was going to die.

Luckily Paige was still there and she orbed Billie out of the way, but got her smashed against a wall. "Piper, I can't believe you just did that."

"Neither can I. Sorry I don't know what happened to me. There was a voice in my head telling me, it would be a very, very good idea to blow her up."

Billie started to move from the ground, her hand to her head, which was bleeding.

"Oh, Billie were sorry. Come on, we bring you to an hospital." Paige said before orbing out with Billie. While the present Billie was still in hiding. _So close, why did Paige had to move me out of the way. _

_That's because they can't kill us. They can't kill an innocent, but we can. We did it before. Just go back to a moment were you were weak and the sisters weren't watching over you. _Billie started to concentrate again, knowing exactly where she needed to be.

The Manor

Meanwhile in the manor, the sisters were hit by new memories. First one of Piper blowing up Billie and then another one.

_Billie was sitting in the living room, scared, nervous and keeping an close eye on Piper. There was a bandage on her head, which hide the stitches from the sight. The sisters were sitting on the couch and Phoebe decided to speak first. "Billie, we're really sorry about what happened before. We don't know why it happened."_

"_You were so afraid I was going to tell anyone, you just tried to kill me." _

"_No, it wasn't that. Well part of it. Somehow I thought it would be a great idea to blow you up."_

"_Perhaps it was a demon," Paige suggested. "We have to look that up in the Book. Because nobody is messing with the minds of my family."_

"_Can I go then." Billie just wanted to get out as soon as possible. Before they tried to kill her again. _

"_With some unknown demon lurking around. No missy you just stay right here." _

"_And so should you Paige. She is your charge, talk to her. Phoebe and I will look into the book." _

_As her sisters went upstairs, Paige sighed. How was she going to convince her charge, that her sister wouldn't try to kill her, again. _

"_Are there any demons, who can do that. Planting ideas in peoples mind."_

"_Yes, but only very powerful ones. But we will find this demon and vanquish him. Don't you worry about that."_

"_Can you teach me. Teach me which demons there are. How you can vanquish them. Show me everything I can do with my powers." _

"_Perhaps," Paige said, knowing that she had to discuss this with her sisters first._

"_Then I can help you vanquishing demons and you guys can slow down. Get a normal life. I guess that's why you faked your death in the first place."_

The memory faded away and the sisters, looked at each other. And to Billie who was still crying.

"How "

"Billie's projection powers. I knew she was up to something."

"We need to get her back her, before she actually get killed in the past."

"She told me to blow her up. That's why we couldn't find the demon. She did it." Piper stated. Finally knowing why she had tried to kill her back then and why they never found a demon to blame for it. "Call for Coop, we need his ring to get her back."

"Coop." Nothing happened. "Coop."

"_Can't come right now. I'm helping a non magical women, so I can't move out of here. Sorry honey."_

"He isn't coming."

"Huh?" Paige asked. "How do you know?"

"He said so, in my head. Then we better make a spell, because she is very suicidal on the moment. After all, she went back in time, to get killed."

They went up in the attic, rewriting a spell to bring Billie back.

The Manor a few months earlier

Billie hided in the hallway, while Phoebe took care of her past self. She was on the right spot, she almost died then. So it wouldn't be too difficult to finish the job this time. Phoebe went to the kitchen. _Here is our change, just put your hands around your neck and strangle yourself. I know you can do it. _

_But how can I kill myself, that isn't right. _

_No, but killing your sister wasn't right either. And two wrongs make a beautiful right. Just do it. _

But before Billie could act, the sisters were back. Ready to get infected with the virus as well. She wanted to project her thoughts again. Convincing them not to go. _But they will, no matter what. Because they are selfish, they don't think about what you want. They just want you alive, no matter how badly we want you to die. You have to do it yourself. Just wait until they are gone and take the athame. _The sisters were now mixing their blood and went to the attic. Scrying for patient X.

_This is your change. Do it know. _Billie came out from her hiding place, taking the athame from the table and looked at her self. She was almost dead and Piper froze her. It wouldn't be so hard. _Just stab the dagger in my heart and it will all be over. _

_Yes, come on. I know you can do it. _Billie raised her hand with the athame in it. She needed to do this fast. Aiming for the heart.

_Yes, almost there. Come on, kill yourself. Just like you killed me._

_Christy_, Billie's hand stopped in the movement. And the reality of what she was doing hit her. _No, don't stop. We were so close. Just kill that useless person over there. _Here arm started to move again. _No, I'm not going to kill myself. _

But her body didn't listen to her anymore, as the athame came closer to hit her heart.

_So that's chapter 5. Please leave a review, I like to know what you think of this chapter and the story._


	6. I'm sorry

**6. I'm sorry**

The Manor, Present

"This better works." Phoebe said as she took her sisters hands and they started saying the spell.

_In this time and in this hour_

_We call upon the ancient power_

_Search through time and space_

_And bring her back to where she belongs_

White flashes appeared and Billie came back in the room. She had an athame in her hand and looked ready to stab somebody with it. Suddenly she looked up, looking at her surroundings. Realized she was summon back to the present.

"No, I had you. You were going to die." The Charmed Ones were surprised by the words Billie yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Christy. I couldn't do it."

"Did she just say Christy." Piper sounded worried. She didn't want Leo to be taken from her again. But before the sisters could answer, Billie started to fight herself. The hand with the athame was getting closer to her heart. Will her other hand tried to stop it.

"Piper, can't you freeze her."

"I already tried. It didn't work."

"Athame," Paige orbed the athame right out Billie's hand. "Lamp," smashing the lamp into Billie's head.

"What did you do that for." Phoebe asked while she checked on the unconscious Billie.

"Well if she is unconscious, she can't kill herself, now can she. And we have time to figure out, what is going on." Paige looked at the athame in her hand. "Wasn't this the athame that went missing, five months ago."

"Is that really important Paige. I go ask Leo if he perhaps knows what is going on."

"And I go check with the elders." Piper and Paige both left the attic, leaving Phoebe to take care of Billie. She lifted her up the couch and suddenly saw a scar on her forehead. One that wasn't there before. It went from her right eyebrow, to the top of her cheek. It took Phoebe a minute, before she realized the reason of the scar. From when Paige orbed her against a wall. _Oh Billie, what is happening to you. What were you thinking._

Then Phoebe realized, that she could know exactly what Billie was thinking. She just had to cast a spell. She flipped through the book, until she found, what she was looking for.

"What are you looking for?"

"Just something that would help. What did Leo say?"

"He didn't know for sure, but he thinks some spirit is trying to take control over her body. That's why she is talking and fighting with herself."

"Christy." Phoebe sighed, it was hard enough for Billie to deal with her loss, without her sister harassing her from the death. "I found this spell, so we can see what's going inside her head."

Paige orbed back into the attic. "The elders think that an evil spirit is controlling her body."

"Yes, Christy. We already figured that out. Let's just say the spell." Piper wanted to get into action. The sooner they fixed this, the better. She wanted Christy out of their lives, once and for all.

_For those who want the truth revealed,_

_Opened hearts and secrets unsealed._

_Show us what is going on inside her head and heart,_

_Let us see how did this all start._

As soon as the Phoebe finished the spell, Billie lighted up in red and blue and the lights were coming out of here. One changing in Billie and one in Christy.

"Wow," Phoebe took a step back. This wasn't what she was expecting. The Christy spirit reacted the first, by attacking the spirit Billie. She pushed her on the ground and started to strangle her sister. "Piper, do something."

"I can't. They're spirits. Billie has to fight this one herself." And like Billie heard her she reacted. The spirit Billie hit her sister back. Christy let go and Billie got back on her feet.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't that obvious. You killed me, so now I will kill you. I sworn from the first time you told me you would kill me, that if I died, I would take you with me."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Christy. I didn't mean to kill you. You didn't gave me a choice, when you throw that fire at me. I never mend to hurt you. I just defended myself."

"You're my sister, you should rather die, then send something to me to kill me."

"You started it. You tried to kill me first." Billie yelled, suddenly realizing the truth. She had been so upset about losing, killing her sister. She never thought about that one fact. "You tried to kill me.  
And then you tried to kill me again. God, you even tried to get me, to kill myself." And suddenly the spirit Billie went inside her body again.

"What just happened?" Paige didn't understand it anymore.

"She knows it wasn't her fault," Phoebe answered.

"But why is she still here," Piper said, pointing at Christy. Billie started to move and Christy disappeared, but not before she made a threat to the sisters. "I'll be back, you can count on that."

"Leo," Piper yelled. While Phoebe and Paige went to sit with Billie. Who was crying, really crying this time.

They heard Leo running up. "What's going on?"

"Christy was here again, that's what happened. I just wanted to know you were still here."

Billie looked up, tears still falling down her cheeks. "But she is gone now, right?" Billie asked, already knowing that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"No, honey. I don't think she is gone. She is just hanging around, waiting for another opportunity to kill you." Billie sighed, when she heard the truth from Phoebe. _Why couldn't her sister just pass on to the other side. Christy must have know she loved her, and never meant to hurt her. Why was she so eager for revenge._ "Because she was raised by the Triad." Phoebe answered, knowing exactly what the young girl next to her was thinking. "It's not your fault, and not her fault. The only one to blame for this is the Triad."

"I just wanted my family complete again. And now I have nobody left. I mean you guys are great and everything. But we aren't a real family." Billie suddenly stood up, pushing Paige and Phoebe aside, before she run out of the attic and out of the house."

"You think we should follow her?" Paige asked, who didn't want to leave Billie alone now.

"No, she'll be back. She just needs to be alone right now. Grieve for her parents and sister, with the whole battle and changing the past, she didn't have time to do that. And besides we have other problems." Phoebe sighed, why was their live always one problem after another.

"Christy," Piper named the problem. "We have to get rid of her ghost. Before she goes posses somebody else. Or starts this whole ultimate battle again. I forgive Billie once, but if she goes fighting us again, I will blow her up."

"Maybe you should summon Penny, if somebody knows how to fight a ghost, it will be here." Leo suggested.

The sisters agreed and they formed the circle of candles and said the spell to summon their Grams.

"Oh darlings," Grams said, while walking out the circle, hug all her granddaughters. "Now I suppose this isn't a social call."

"No, it's about Christy, again." Piper sighed. "Her ghost is lurking around, waiting for an opportunity to kill us or Billie. And we thought, since you're a ghost, maybe you know how we can vanquish here."

"Well, that is quite something. I know there is a spell in the book. Prue used it before, but it can only be said by another ghost. And a very powerful one too."

"Well can't you do it then?" Paige suggested, always feeling a bit left out, when Prue was coming into a conversation.

"Me, no, I can't do that anymore. A ghost can only hold on to his powers for so long. I still have some powers, but from what you said, this Christy is very strong. Only somebody who is a ghost for a few minutes, has the power to really vanquish here. But if you do so, she will never cross to this side. She will be absolutely gone."  
"So what. I didn't plan on calling for her." Piper just wanted this to be over with. One way or another.

"But Billie might be. We can't vanquish her sister, without telling her." Phoebe sighed, how were they going to tell Billie, that they were going to kill her sister again. Forever this time.

"Couldn't we just not tell her. What she doesn't know, doesn't hurt her."

"Great idea, Paige." Phoebe sound very sarcastically. "And if she asked what happened to Christies ghost what do we say, or if she is going to summon her. We have to tell her."

"Okay, we tell her, Pheebs. You and I search the book, how to vanquish a ghost. You did it before, with Prue. Paige, you go find her and bring her back. She needs to know, we see her as family." Piper clapper her hands and her sisters started to move, to were Piper send them. "Thanks for coming Grams."

"Always, but I have to go." Grams disappeared from the attic.


	7. Stubborn as an Halliwel

_Thanx to Lizardmomma for her reviews, they are much appreciated._

**7. Stubborn as an Halliwel**

The Manor

It took Paige only a few minutes to find Billie and bring her back to the Manor. She seemed untouched by the idea of destroying her sisters ghost, but Paige felt she was just holding back. Knowing that it had to be done.

"So what's the plan?" Billie asked as Piper and Phoebe looked up from the book.

"Well, first we make a potion to summon Christy here, then one of us is going to drink a deathly cocktail. Then when a spirit, say the spell and banish Christy. And then we have four minutes to resurrect." Piper explained the plan. "Too bad none of us, has experience with vanquishing ghosts."

"What do you mean?" Paige sounded surprise. "Phoebe vanquished one with Prue."

"Well, yeah, he knocked me down."

"You were knocked down by a ghost?" Billie sounded surprised, just as surprised as Paige looked.

"Well, he had learned how to hold stuff." Phoebe knew it sounded ridiculous as an defense, and turned the subject on something else. " Luckily Andy was there so safe Prue."

"But where were you, and who was Andy?"

"I was in Hawaii, and I don't think we need to explain everything. You just know, that we will take care of it." Piper said, forcing Billie to leave with her eyes. Billie thought otherwise about that.

"I can't go. I've to vanquish my sister, again."

"No honey. We will take care of it. We said so. Perhaps best if you just go to your dorm."

"NO, I won't go to my dorm. She is my sister, so I should do it. I think it's my destiny, to go up against Christy, over and over. But I won't let you kill her. She is still my sister."

"We talk about later. First we need to make a potion. We need some blood of a family member and ashes of the ghost. How are we going to do that?"

"Perhaps you can use some ashes of her family." Leo suggested, "maybe her grams, as she was a witch as well."

They decided that this was the best. Piper and Paige were send to get the ashes, because they didn't want Billie to come. The grave of her grandmother was close to those of her parents. And maybe Phoebe could talk some sense in her, that it was better if they did it.

The Cemetery

"I had cemeteries at night."

"I had cemeteries at day." Paige commented on Pipers statement. Suddenly they heard a noise. "What was that?" Paige asked, sounded scared.

"Probably a zombie or a vampire."

"Great, where is that blond girl if you need her?"

"Billie?"

"No, Buffy."

The Manor

Phoebe en Billie both worked in quiet, both not ready to talk about what was coming. Phoebe was preparing the potion, while Billie made the deathly cocktail. When Billie was finished she looked at Phoebe, "I've to do it."

"No, you don't. Do you think you will be able to ever forgive yourself. Last time it was self defense, but this time we're looking for her, with the intend to kill her."

"No, probably not. But I can't let you guys do it. Because I don't think I could ever forgive you if you vanquish her, and you're all if got left. I've to do this Phoebe, believe me. It's my screwed up destiny."

Before Phoebe could answer, Piper and Paige orbed into the attic. "We've got it. How is the potion going?"

"Almost finished, just the ashes and the blood. And Billie has the killer cocktail finished." Piper put the ashes in the kettle and Billie made a cut in her hand, letting her blood drop in it. After that Paige took her hand and healed it.

"I think it's time for you to go home now. Do you want me to orb you there?"

"I'm not going away. I'm going to drink that cocktail and get rid of here."

"No, you're not. You're not up to this Billie, leave it to us. Do I need to orb you out of the house?"

"Okay, okay, I'm going. And no I can walk." Billie said angrily, before running down the stairs and smashing the door.

"I didn't think she would leave." Phoebe was a bit surprised, Billie was just as stubborn as an Halliwel, it was so unlike her to give up so easily. "What's the plan."

"We think it's the best if Piper takes the potion, because she hates Christy the most. And because I now CPR and can bring her back to life."

"Let's do this people." Piper walked to the table where the cocktail was waiting. "Throw the summoning potion." Phoebe thrown the potion at the floor and immediately they could feel a presence and within seconds Christy's ghost appeared in the attic.

Meanwhile, Billie wasn't giving up. She made as much noise as possible, walking down, smashing the door. Then she used her projection power to become invisible and sneaked up the stairs. She heard the sisters talk and went for the cocktail. As Phoebe thrown the summoning potion, she saw Christy appear. Piper went for the cocktail, but Billie undid her invisibility and knocked Piper out of the way, before drinking the cocktail herself. She heard Phoebe screaming her name, while Paige checked on Piper. Billie felt her ghost leave her body and she faced the ghost of her sister.

"What a lovely family reunion. I knew you could kill yourself."

"Yeah, but I don't plan on joining you in the afterlife."

"No, hell would suit you better." Christy laughed, wanted to distract Billie. She watched the sisters and Billie earlier and she knew all about the four minutes limit. "After all, it's your fault everybody is gone. Mom, Dad en me, we would all be alive, if you had listened to me and Dumain."

"Don't go that way Christy. I know it isn't true." However inside she felt her sister's word. She had thought them herself a lot."

"Billie!" Phoebe yelled at her, "say the damn spell. NOW!" Billie completely forgot about the spell. How much time did she have. Would it be enough. She started saying the word she memorized from the book.

"Ashes to Ashes,

Spirit to Spirit

Take her soul,

Banish this evil."

Billie looked at her sister, she didn't seemed touched by the spell at all. She laughed at her. "Is that the best you got."

Billie decided to put in two extra lines in the spell. Her sister had to be vanquished and she was the only one who could do it.

"Ashes to Ashes,

Sister to Sister,

Blood to Blood,

Spirit to Spirit.

Take her soul,

Banish this evil."

This time Christy screamed as a fire went through her ghost. Next to her images of the time her body was killed appeared. The flame hit Christy and both the spirit Christy and the past Christy started to scream as the fire consumed them. Billie said the spell two more times, before Christy's ghost was blown up by the fire. Billie looked at it, knowing she should feel something, but she didn't feel a thing. No sadness, no happiness, no relief, absolutely nothing. She saw Paige starting the CPR on her body, and she felt her ghost coming back in her body. She coughed as she came back a life. As she went to sit upright she saw Piper, who looked really mad at her. Looking away from Piper she saw Phoebe, also a bit mad, but also a lot of worry. But before she could look at Paige, the woman hugged her. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it."

"Which would have been her own fault, since we told her to leave." Piper couldn't help herself, to say that. Billie broke away from Paige and stood up.

"You're right, I should leave. I just need some time alone." After that she rushed out of the house, before one of the sisters could stop her.

"Piper," Phoebe said to her, with an accusing tone. "She just killed her sister for the second time, she needs understanding, not accusations. This caused all the sisters to have a flashback, to the day after the ultimate battle.

_Flashback_

_Piper looked up as her sisters orbed in. "Don't you have husbands and boyfriends to be wit?"_

"_Speaking of which, where is yours?" Paige questioned Piper, while she and Phoebe went to sit opposite of Piper._

"_He is playing with the boys." Phoebe and Paige gave each other a quick glance. "What are you two unto?"_

"_It's about Billie. We know you're still a little mad at her."_

"_A little, Paige, you better say a lot. Do I've to remind you that she tried to kill us."_

"_No, but we think we need you to remember that she killed Christy. I don't think any of us would ever be capable of killing our own sister. She needs understanding, not accusations." Phoebe looked at Piper, who looked away from her and Paige._

"_And she has no living family, we're the only ones she has. And as she thinks we hate her, she will be all alone."_

"_Well, I do hate her." Phoebe and Paige gave looked at Piper, until she gave in. "Okay, I don't hate her. But I can't deal with her right now." All the sisters look up as they hear the doorbell._

"_You better deal with her, she is here."_

"_Phoebe," both Piper and Paige yelled at her. Paige continued, "we didn't talk about that."_

"_Well, I thought it would be the best to let her know we are here for her. All of us." Phoebe went to answer the door. Billie stood outside, playing with her foot, staring at the ground. She still wore the same outfit as the day before, and it was obvious she had been crying, a lot. "Come in, come in." Phoebe took her to the sisters and told her to sit down next to Paige, while Phoebe sat on her other side. Billie bit her lip, while looking at the ground. She couldn't face her, from all the sisters, she feared her reaction the most. If it wasn't for her grandmother, she probably would have blown her up yesterday. _

_Piper looked at the girl in front of her and felt sorry for her. She thought about her sisters words, and how true they were. She was lured into killing them, manipulated by the one person you should trust, no matter what, her sister. As she stood up, she saw the girl's body tense up and her sisters following her move. A little trust would be appreciated, she thought to herself. They all acted like she was going to hit the girl, which was exactly was she wanted to do, when Billie showed up at first. _

_She gently lifted Billie's chin and looked her in the eyes. "We're not mad at you Billie." Piper said, before pulling the girl in for a hug. Paige and Phoebe joined in for a group hug._

_End of flashback_

"I'll call her to say that I'm sorry, okay?" Piper looks at her sisters, before leaving the attic.

"Do you think I should orb there."

"No, I do think she needs some time alone. She knows we are here for her."


	8. I'll be gone

_Thanks to Lizardmomma for her review. _

_Sorry this chapter is very short, it's more a chapter in between to make clear why Billie's is doing, what she is going to do (vague :P)_

**8. I'll be gone**

Billie's Room

Billie paced through her room, grabbing her athame from the table and throwing it into a wall. She then took it out and threw it into the other wall. She could do this for hours in a row, and the walls of her room had lot of gaps in it. Other times she would just lie on her bed and cry. She had been like this for days, hardly eating, but drinking enough. She had come to the conclusion that she really liked Vodka and Rum and Vodka and Bacardi and Vodka.

She hated her parents for leaving her, she hated her sister for going away, she hated the Charmed Ones, because if she never met them, none of this would have happened, but most of all, she hated herself. She knew she should have listened, but no she had to be stubborn and kill her sister again. And she couldn't forgive herself, for taking her only 'living' family member away from her. She had nobody left, no friends as she shooed them all away, threatening to never come to her room again, if they appreciated being alive. Not the sisters, she couldn't go live with them. They had their own lives, with their husbands and family and kids, and she would be a charity case. Someone they had to pretend to care for, they left her a lot of voicemails, but she hadn't responded to any of them.

She took another gulp from the bottle and another, until the bottle was empty and she smashed it against the wall, making pieces of glass flying around. She thought about earlier today, she had to come to the principal. She hadn't slept and drunk a lot.

"Please, miss Jenkins sit down." He had said, while he seated himself on a big chair. Billie sat down, as she felt to dizzy to keep standing. "Do you know why you are here?" Billie just shook her head. "You haven't been attending any classes lately. You have not showed up at six exams and the exams you attended you all failed. Do you have any idea how that has happened?"

"I was distracted."

"Distracted how?"

"None of your business," she knew she was being rude, but she didn't care. She didn't really care about anything."

"Well, if you don't want to give more information, I have no choice but to expel you. I've been trying to call your parents, too come down here today, but I can't reach them."

"They're dead." Billie stated and laughed at the expression of the principal. With everything that was going on, she hadn't thought about informing the school about her parents dead.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there any family we can contact."

"Nope," Billie popped the p, before she grinned.

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Do you have anything important to say." The principal looked at her, worried and with sorrow. She used to be one of the brightest students, and know she turned in this lost girl in front of him.

"No grandparents, no uncles or aunts."

"No grandparents are dead, and my parents were both only child."

"Friends, adults that you know, who can look after you."

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself." Billie stood op from the chair, tripping over her feet and grabbing on to the desk of the principal. "I'll be gone before you know it, since I'm expelled." After that she just left the office, not listing what the principal was saying to her. Back in her dorm she saw the mess she made, how was she going to explain that. She picked up a new bottle of vodka and started drinking again.

It was a few hours later as Billie rose from the floor. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She must had fallen asleep, she thought to herself. She saw the bottle in front of her, it was half full, she took another zip. Then she looked at her room and decided she needed to get packing. She was expelled after all and after what she did too the room, she didn't think the school would consider taking her back. While packing, and drinking, she had opened a new bottle by now, she discovered her diary. She sat on the bed as she opened it, she flipped through the boring pages, until she reached the pages, she wrote just a week ago. She read the pages out loud "_I hate my live. I hate the World. I hate the Charmed Ones. I hate them. It's their fault I've nobody left. My parents killed by demons, my sister killed by me. I killed my own sister, I just got her back, but apparently I was destined to kill her. But I will have her back, I make sure of that. Because I know this wasn't the way it was meant to be."_

She really hated them, they had no right to mess with her life or anyone's life for that matter. She could just picture those faces, laughing, plotting and looking down on her. How they hell could they decided was the best for everybody, looking down from stupid cloud and putting sisters against each other for their own entertainment.

She threw the book aside. It wasn't her fault her sister died, nor Christies, or the Triads. It was their fault, they've set it all up. And she was going to get her revenge.


	9. Author's note

_Hi sorry I didn't update in quite a while, but I hope I will update soon. I just have an over active muse and a writersblock. I've come up with several different stories and chapters for this story and a sequel, just writing it down is hard. Also this chapter and the next are key events in the story and I want to do it right._

_Besides that I'm practically living at school right now, 9 hours each day, which doesn't give me much time to write. (But a lot of time to think about the stories :P)_

_Don't know if anybody is actually reading this story, but I wanted to let you know, that I will continue._


End file.
